


Love Hangover

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Drinking, M/M, barista!minhyun, bartender!Jisung, cocktails, everyone loves ha sungwoon, nielsung, slight onghwang, writer!seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: au in which daniel pretends to lose his phone and has the cute bartender call it for him when really its just in his pocket and it was an excuse to get mr. yoon jisung's number





	Love Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyslush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/gifts).



> This was a prompt I picked up from twitter two weeks ago, and I heard /fairyslush/ is celebrating her birthday today.

 

  
"What did Seongwu hyung said?"Daniel asked Sungwoon as they were on their way to the newly opened bar they want to try for days.

Sungwoon shook his head, eyes never leaving his phone, while they walk. "He said he can't go. He had an _important meeting_. Probably Minhyun."

"What?" Daniel was lost.

Sungwoon sighed. "He always use ' _important meeting_ ', when he have a date with Minhyunie. It's 10pm, he's a writer. Would you think, someone from the publishing will work after office hours?"

"Point taken." Daniel put his arm on Sungwoon's shoulder. "Then let's get wasted without Seongwu hyung!"

They've reached the bar and it was almost full. It was cozy, with a little music playing, you can't hear anyone with all the people chattering but what took Daniel's attention was the bartender's smile from the counter. He pulled Sungwoon towards the counter. And they were greeted by an angel's smile.

"It must be your first time visiting this bar." The guy with angelic smile said.

Looking closely, Daniel was in awe with the bartender's features. The corner of his eyes were curling upwards as he smiles, his nose was high and his plump lips are just perfect. He's wearing a black top, showing a little bit of skin with two buttons opened, sleeves were pushed back up to his elbows showing his white skin in contrast to the color of his shirt.

"Yeah. It looks cozy here." Sungwoon said looking around at the interior.

The bartender smiled kindly. "Thank you. I'm Yoon Jisung, the owner of this bar."

"Wow. That's cool. I'm Sungwoon and this guy's name is Daniel."

"Nice to meet you. Couple?"he asked nicely.

Sungwoon looked at Daniel and scoffs. "Nah. More like, _you're_ my type?"

Daniel can't believe Sungwoon. They just entered the bar, just met the owner and now he's sliding smooth stuff.

Jisung was surprised but just smiled at Sungwoon. "Really? Thank you," He must have met a lot of people to have this reaction towards Sungwoon. "Here's the menu, please call me when you have your orders." He said before welcoming new customers.

  
Not over an hour had passed and Daniel was already left alone on the counter when the social butterfly, Ha Sungwoon, met his friends in the large crowd. He looks like the owner of the bar than the real owner while greeting every people he know.

"You're left alone by your friend?"Jisung asked him while cleaning glasses near him.

Daniel nods and smiled. "He's friends with everyone. I guess I would be alone for the rest of the night."

"Hyung, can you hand me a glass for scotch, please?"said the younger bartender. Jisung looked under the counter and Daniel almost choked on his drink when the bartender's ass was almost right infront of him.

"Ow!"

Daniel leaned on the counter. "Are you okay?"he asked.

Jisung let out an embarassed laugh while he hands the glass to the younger bartender. "I'm okay, I guess?"he said while brushing the back of his head. He looks straight at Daniel and smiled. "Thanks,"

Daniel just smiled back, finish his drink and suggested another drink that wasn't included on the menu. "Boss, do you know _French Kiss_?"

Jisung put down the glass and leaned on the counter. "I know both the drink and the kiss. So, which _one_?"he whispered seductively.

"I'll get the drink _first_." Daniel said with an amused smirk. He doesn't know where did he found his confidence while saying that. The bartender laughed while he get his shaker and skillfully make his drink.

"Your drink... first."Jisungsaid while serving him. Daniel drinks and watched the bartender tend to other costumers with his bright smile.

"Hey, _whipped_ Daniel, what are you drinking?"Sungwoon asked after sitting beside him and sips his drink. "You ordered _french kiss_?"he whispered after tasting the drink and peeked at the owner. "Just get his number and get that shakey shakey booty. Ooooh," Sungwoon commented as they both watched Jisung dance with the shaker on his hands.

Jisung went back infront of him, continued cleaning glasses when he was done serving the other customer. He smiled at Sungwoon. "Enjoying the night?"

"I'll enjoy it more if this friend of mine will get me a drink."

"Get drinks from your _friends_."

"I would love to but they would ask for something later,"he glanced at the guys behind, fake smiled and waved at them.

Daniel down his drink and looked at Jisung. "One _Blue Balls_ for this guy. He might have one later."

Jisung giggled and proceed on making one. "One Blue Balls for this cutie." Sungwoon laughed and sipped on his blue drink. "Oh delicious! Thanks, Daniel bub. Call me when we have to go home, okay?"

"Sure."Daniel nods and Sungwoon ran taking away his drinks and sat on another table with his other friends.

"He sure is lively."Jisung commented.

Daniel just hummed in agreement and looked at his empty glass. "Boss, what's your specialty drink?"he asked.

"It wasn't on the menu but I can make you some." Jisung stopped and looked at him. "Can you hold your liquor well?"

Daniel stared at his glass and looked up meeting Jisung's eyes. "It's my fourth glass of mixed everything so... I think I can hold my liquor well? Was it _Zombie_ or something?"

Jisung leaned closer. "It's _Graveyard_."

Daniel made an ' _oh_ ' face curious with the drink if it could send him into the graveyard and smiled at the owner. "I like the name. One please."

He watched the bartender as he mixed in rum, vodka, beer and other alcohol in his drink and thinks, _This shit could really send me to my graveyard but who cares, I've got this beautiful bartender serve it to me_.

"It's the first time someone requested it so, it's on the house,"Jisung whispered after serving the black, looking deadly, drink.

"Really? Thanks." Daniel tasted the drink and it doesn't taste deadly as it looks "Ah! Wow! How did it taste this good?"

"That's a secret," Jisung said winking at the younger. "You should drink it slowly."he reminded.

Daniel laughed and tapped his jacket and jeans. "I should call Sungwoon hyung before I passed out on this drink. Oh? Where's my phone?"

"What's wrong?"Jisung asked.

"I can't find my phone." Daniel continued tapping his pockets.

Jisung pulled out his phone from his back pocket. "Number?"he asked. Daniel dictate his number and a minute later he felt something vibrating on his stomach.

"Oh, it's in my inside pocket."he said pulling out his phone. "Thanks."

Jisung leaned on the counter and gestured Daniel to lean closer. "Save it and you might get the other _French Kiss_ drink."

 

 

Ong Seongwu was surprised when some big guy sat infront of him and slammed his table spilling a bit of his coffee. He would have killed the man if his coffee spilled on his laptop.

"Who is this?"he asked Sungwoon who just came.

Sungwoon pulled down his facemask. "One dead, hangover man."he answered. "Hey, Daniel, what do you want?"

A still hangovered Daniel lift up his hand with his wallet. "Three shots, use my card."

Seongwu kicked Daniel under the table. "What happened?"

Daniel sighed, head still on the table, and mumbled incoherent words. Seongwu rolled his eyes as he wished he could understand whatever this big guy was saying. Instead of asking this useless person, he decided to wait for Sungwoon to finish ordering.

"Move over."Sungwoon came back with two iced americano on his hand kicking Daniel to scoot to the window side. "Sun is bad for my skin."

"What happened?"Seongwu asked Sungwoon instead as he can't talk to Daniel properly.

They only shook their heads when Daniel lift his head up, with red forehead, and quietly sips on his coffee while gazing outside.

"I've texted you yesterday that we should try drinking on the new bar down the strip but you turned us down so we end up going there just the two of us. I can't even enjoy myself because this shit decided to get wasted and be an embarassment on our family." Daniel mumbled and Sungwoon raised an eyebrow at him. "Shut up."he said.

Seongwu knotted his forehead. Daniel was heavyweight and alcohol can't bring him down. Did someone spiked his drink? As Seongwu can see, the dude look high as fuck. "How is it? I mean the new bar."

"Oh! Great. The ambiance was nice, the owner was nice and he makes delicious drinks too. A cutie on top of that." Sungwoon said with gleaming eyes.

The big guy looked at them with a big smile on his face, looking proud and looks like three shots of espresso finally kicked in on his system. "I'm in love."he said while looking at Seongwu.

"Sorry Daniel, but this man was already taken."Minhyun sat beside Seongwu.

Sungwoon's giggles end up laughing out loud as Minhyun _accidentally_ announced he and Seongwu were official. Seongwu and Daniel looked at each other and the latter said, ' _congrats_ '.

"So this is why you can't even join your troop get wasted last night."Sungwoon said after laughing. " _Important meeting_ , huh?"

Seongwu smiled. "Well,"he lovingly stared at red faced Minhyun.

After congratulating the two, they went back on their original topic. Daniel sipped on his americano. "So I was saying, I'm in love." He looked at Minhyun. "Not with Seongwu hyung."

" _Whipped_ , should I say and he just met the guy last night on top of that." Sungwoon commented.

"He makes good drinks, nice, cutie and an actual angel."Daniel sighed.

"Cuter than our Sungwoonie?" Minhyun asked and received a glare from Seongwu. He just smiled at the latter.

Daniel looked at Sungwoon. "Definitely a lot cuter."

Sungwoon just rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, this guy was whipped. Like he ordered different drinks to watch the bar owner to shake shake shake that booty-"

"Hyung!"

"Okay, he's not shaking his booty but you're definitely after the booty, Kang Daniel. Don't ' _hyung_ ' on me because you're already an embarassment on this family."

"I'm not." He pouted.

"When the owner reached for the glass below the counter, what did you do?" Daniel's ears became instantly red. "You fucking leaned on the counter just to follow that _booty_."

"I leaned on the counter because I heard him say ' _ouch_ '. I was just concerned."

"The kid was just _concerned_. Let him live." Seongwu defended Daniel with an obvious sarcastic tone on his voice. "He's finally chasing booties after years. As his parents, we should be happy for him."

"We're divorced from now on." Sungwoon said sipping his coffee. "This shit used your ' _my phone is missing_ ' tactic with the bar owner. I'm so disappointed."

Seongwu proudly showed his slanted thumbs up on Daniel. "I'm so proud." Minhyun slapped Seongwu's arm because he just remembered the latter used that to him almost half a year ago.

"You could've asked for the damn number just like any normal person." Sungwoon argued in a loud voice. The regular customers on the café were used to their loud chats and doesn't look at their side anymore, instead, they would giggle or fake coughs to hold in their laughter.

Their little chat was stopped when someone entered the shop, Minhyun excused himself as he was the only barista at the moment. The three of them left, silent, as they were looking at the guy entered, wearing shades, white shirt, tattered demin pants and sneakers. He was holding a phone up and busy talking with someone on the phone.

Daniel sipped on his drink as he stared at the back of the guy.

"Daniel knows that booty too well." Sungwoon whispered at Seongwu and they both giggled.

"So, that's the bar owner?"

Jisung took off his shades and squints at the menu as he read his order. Daniel finds it adorable and ended squishing Sungwoon's arm.

"Isn't it a crime to be that adorable?"

"I should be detained up to this time," Sungwoon said.

Daniel ignored him. "He looks so beautiful at mornings too. Hyung, I need help."he said.

"Well, Minhyun looks beautiful during nights too but I think I didn't need any help because we're going out now." Seongwu brags.

"Wow, I hate the both of you." Sungwoon scrunched his nose in disgust.

Jisung said thanks to Minhyun and was about to put back his shades when he saw Daniel from the table.

"When will you call me?"he asked waving his phone up in the air before going out leaving a shocked Daniel at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. haha.
> 
> Leave your ENGRI comments down below.


End file.
